Drokmians
Drokmians are one of the primary species living in Orica. Socie tea The Drok are a very peaceful people, but the Drok and the Avian nations are not particularly happy with each other. They both have very strong, contradictory opinions about trees. Nothing has happened though, because a) the Drok nation is MUCH bigger than the Avian one, and b) the Drok are pretty non-confrontational anyways. Their economy and lifestyle revolve around their magic and plantlife. Most people know plant magic, but other kinds of magic they can use are: fungi, water, fire, animal, knowledge, and animation. Their magic doesn't always manifest visually. All Drok are physically related to plants, so all Drok have a connection to them. Some have a greater connection than others. When building shelters, Drokmians tend not to use wood. If they Do use wood, they just use fallen branches or build off of the trees around them. Some enchant their houses into the living trees using plant magic. Drok fashion in modern times is a lot of tunic-style shirts and loose pants (bell bottoms hehe). It doesn't differentiate much between men and women. The weather is mild, and doesn't get much hotter than maybe... 75 degrees? ever? so their fashion seems very modest in comparison to warmer climates and doesn't vary too much season to season. When it gets cold out, combat boots and knit layers are common. Most hats are only worn by half the population, but breathable floppy hats are seen on both variations of drok when it gets sunny out (sometimes they have slots above the ear areas for people with longer twigs). Appearance The average Drok person has a medium skin tone. They have a dark patch on their skin, on the outside corner of their eyes. Exact location varies a little. They have a hooked nose and dark/slanted eyes. They are thin and have strong arm muscles from tree climbing or gardening. Variations: Antler Drokmians have (as the name suggests) twigs growing out of the area behind their ears. They typically have brown hair. The twigs can grow leaves and flowers. The flowers are pink (ffd8e6) and the leaves are green (4f9365). They can feel the twigs and it is VERY painful for them to break. Sometimes they fall off naturally, and grow back. They're like teeth. Fael (pronounced like fail) Drok have hair made of large flower petals. The petal types range. The hair cannot easily be cut, because the petals fall out and new ones replace them when one does. Someone can try to have shorter hair, but that means being bald for a short period of time beforehand. These drok tend to be shorter and paler. They don't usually like hats, and while they can't actually feel the petals, their scalp tends to get very irritated when covered for a long time. Golems Most Drok employ the use of golems in their stores, gardens or in their homes. Once a golem is made, it has its own free will, but will likely want to serve its creator. Mushroom Men The mushroom men are a creation by the Drok people. They are small, genderless golems animated by Drok magic. They are used as help gardening usually. They are made of a jelly substance similar to that found in petri dishes. They naturally grow fungi from their jelly. They eat sugar to stay alive. If a mushroom man doesn't eat enough, their heart shroom will start to wilt. They grow v e r y slowly, ranging from child size (around 3 feet) to adult (around 5 1/2 feet). The only organs they have are lungs, which they use to exhale the spores from the mushrooms growing on their skin, and their 'heart shroom,' the base which they are made off of. The heart shroom is a large mushroom cap in the chest of a mushroom man. It does the job of converting sugar into energy and petri jelly. The heart shroom only releases a few spores a year, and the spores are the only way to grow a new heart shroom for a new mushroom man. A mushroom man can last forever, as long as it is not destroyed and has a steady source of sugar. Fruit tree golems Fruit tree golems are tall, wooden golems. They are not made in the traditional way of creating a golem, but rather are incubated from fruit, one of (i think) 9 different types. The fruit becomes like a baby, and grows, losing its fruit-like texture for one more wooden. Most of the time, Fruit tree golems are born directly from natural fruit, enchanted with drok magic. Occasionally though... Fruit tree golems can release a powerful, pollen-like aphrodisiac, luring humans or other species (drok are immune) and planting their seeds inside the person. The person will then give birth to a fruit baby. The drok have not been able to figure out how to stop this from happening. Clay golems The full body of the golem is sculpted from clay and a pattern is painted on its back, determining its personality (since they have free will) and features. A clay golem can last about 8 years on its own, or closer to 20 with someone maintaining it. Category:Species